Lilly Of The Rebellion (ABANDONED)
by cheekypig56
Summary: Summary: what would happen if Lelouch was sent back to redo his rebellion with a new power but with power there is all ways a price. Female, Time Travel, Possible Au LelouchxKallen
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass Lilly of the Rebellion

(this is my first try and story)

Summary: what would happen if Lelouch was sent back to redo his rebellion with a new power but with power there is all ways a price. Female, Time Travel, Possible Au LelouchxKallen

'– Thought

"- Speech

 **Lelouch** \- Yelling

 ** _Britannia_**

 ** _Execution Highway_**

Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of Britannia once an outcast prince now the emperor after killing his father Emperor Charles zi Britannia is now on his throne he coming down the highway for the execution of the rest of the black knights high Escalon but one man stands in his way the dark and mysterious and heavy loved ZERO

"but that's impossible Lelouch was zero and he is right over there so who is this" Kallen gasped

"it's ZERO **, ZZZEEERRROOO** " yelled Tamaki

during this time The emperor Lelouch known as the Demon Emperor look horrified

zero starts sprinting toward lelouch dodging knightmare fire while at it

criss crossing long

"stand down ill handle this fool" commanded Jeramiah Gotwald as he charges at zero sword drawn but zero jumps on top of Jeramiah and uses him as a spring board

'go zero and make my master plan come to life' though Jeramiah

Zero lands in front of schnitzel le Britannia then in front of Nunnally vi Britannia and now eye level with the Demon Emperor

" **you stupid fool** " roared Lelouch while pulling out his standard Britannian handgun but before he could act the handgun was hit out of his hand by a giant longsword and then stabbed though lelouch hitting his heart and every vital organ around it

Lelouch is hunched over "the responsibility of zero is yours now, I strip you of your identity and everything else u will be zero for the protection of the world Suzaku because you must"

"this Geass I humbly accept" Suzaku replied to Lelouch's whisper

Zero pulled out his sword and lelouch falls down the platform right to the side of his sister Nunnally "lelouch…Are you…" whispered Nunnally

Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's hand and instantly knew what he just did "y-you did this for me" Nunnally said tears forming in her eyes

"y-y-es I…destroyed the world….and ma…de a…. new" Lelouch said weakly and then closes his eyes "no no no no no Lelouch NO open your eyes I can't loses you not now not ever" Nunnally said with a heighted voice fully crying now

On this day The Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia Died with a smile on his face

 ** _Kallen's House A few Days Later_**

Kallen is lying on her bed with sheets soaked with tears "you fool you big fool" there was an unexpected knock at the door looking up she sees CC standing there "you know u have to change those sheets now" CC said with a smirk on her face " what do u want CC" Kallen death stared her " I have a letter here for you from lelouch that was to be sent to u in case of his death" CC said Immediately Kallen raced over there and snatched the latter from CC and raced back to the bed frantically opening the letter

After reading the letter her crying got worse "so he did love me after all he was goanna marry me but his plan got in the way, but why, why did you have to die for the world, I loved you I was goanna spend the rest of my life with you… just…. why" Kallen got out in between her crying

 ** _World of C 1 week after The death of the 99_** ** _th_** ** _Emperor_**

Warmth was the first feeling his received, lelouch opened his eyed to receive blinding light so he closed them while they stung

'but what…how I… should be dead' lelouch thought trying to understand the current environment after managing to keep his eyes open

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA** " a voice roared bringing lelouch to his feet

" **I WELCOME YOU TO THE WORLD OF C BUT U ALREADY KNOW THAT** " the voice said in a smug tone

"why am I here in the world of C I should be dead!

" **BECAUSE I HAVE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH YOU** ," the voice Counted Lelouch

"then show yourself" lelouch demanded

"as you wish" a voice said from behind lelouch

Lelouch jumped and swang around to see something he though impossible his Father

"but, but impossible I killed you…. **Your dead!** "

"he is dead this is merely the form I have taken to speak with you also it was to gain your attention" Charles/voice said

"now my name, your father called me the collective unconscious while other call me god I don't mine both" God Called out

"what do u want God" said lelouch

"as I said before I have decided to do something special with you, you might call it a second chance" the man called god said with a grin

"a…. a Second chance? But I don't deserve a second chance with all I have done" lelouch told god as his head drooped down

"oh is that so even if you can go back and stop or change those actions" god said with a raised eyebrow

"wait are you saying I can still change my sins" said lelouch in surprise

'this means I could change everything and see kallen" thought lelouch

"yes I can send u back to redo your rebellion and fix the sins and wrong doing u have done, I'll even give you an upgraded version of Geass"

Lelouch eyes narrowed at the man "so what's the catch"

"smart man, yes every offer comes with a price, but I am god there is nothing you can give me after all your dead, so I am doing this out of my debt to u for saving me"

Lelouch smirked 'thank god I saved him I couldn't handle and stand for a catch

"lelouch vi Britannia do you accept my offer"

Lelouch paused the cogs in his head turning in overdrive

"I lelouch vi Britannia the demon emperor of the world and the first zero accept your offer collective unconscious"

God roared with laughter slightly unnerving lelouch

"good now to give you your new Geass but first did you know there are other universes?" explained god

"other universes, I am familiar with the theories about infinite universes some of them I believe in" said lelouch

"well I am going to give you an upgraded version of geass from another Alternative universe, so stand in front of me" god point in from of him

Lelouch walked up wonder what will happen

"I the Collective Unconscious give Lelouch vi Britannia the Power of the Emperor **SO RISE LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA THE GOD EMPEROR** " god roared

Lelouch rose feeling his new power flow though him making laugh like an insane patent

"this feeling in incredible" lelouch manage to get out during his chuckling

"you now have the power of the god emperor, u have a code, the power of infinite obedience, a copy of absolute obedience but now with, unlimited uses on a person, range limit is gone and u have the ability to give Geass to others like your partner CC" god detailed but started to chuckle

"but as I said before every offer has a price" god said with an evil grin

"you said there would be no catch!" lelouch cried

'shit this is not good' thought lelouch

"I lied where is the fun when there is no catch after all I will be watching what happens" god said

"that's evil" lelouch said with a frown on his face slightly panicked

"even I god can be evil at times after all no one is perfect including me" god told lelouch

"so what is the catch"

"I'll let you figure that out yourself Lilly vi Britannia"

"what did u just say" lelouch called out unable to hear what he said

" **Goodbye lelouch vi Britannia I'll be watching** "

At this god sent lelouch back in time

"this is goanna be great when he finds out a lot is different and what he will look like"

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story, I have read a lot of code Geass stories around 200 to be correct and I wanted to use an geass from one of them so I decided to make different universes and make a link to each off them using the world of c as an hub and use god or collective unconscious as the overseer of them all so it didn't feel like I stole it from the other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_1 Week Before the Shinjuku Incident_**

Lilly P.O.V (lelouch's)

Waking up was bit of an effort and not to mention weird as hell

After looking around I figured out I was in my room at Ashford but it looked different from mine own it looked well not like any room I would stay in, there was no bed, no cupboard, no dresser, no nothing but it did have a mirror on the back of the door but something was off

'wait why am I so high up' lelouch thought as he was getting up

He looked down confirming that he was high up, he gets down from his high up place, but something was still wrong

'ok why is everything so tall" which is true everything even the door loomed over him 'have I like shrink or is everything big' lelouch posed to himself but could not form and answer so he decided to look back at where he woke up but that only increased he confused state 'why did I wake up on a cat sleeping tower' but then an answer came to him although I sounded absolutely insane so he raced toward the mirror as it loomed over him and stares at the mirror with horror on his face, in the mirror was a black cat.

The cat that reflected in the mirror was pitch black as dark as darkness can be it was almost like it wasn't him but what brought him out of his hopeful dream was the colour of the cats eyes, Purple, the colour of Britannian Royalty

"impossible absolutely impossible there is no way I am a cat" lelouch spouted out loud, his mind reeling until he remembers what god said

'every offer has a price' 'so this must have been the catch for immortality and an upgraded Geass ill live out my forever as a cat, OH GOD CC will never stop teasing me about this, so that is what hell feels like wait I can always refuse to but her pizza, YES I AM SAVED' while conferencing within himself he hears a knock on the door

"Miss Lilly, Miss Lilly are you up, Miss Lilly you better be up or ill scratch behind your ears" a voice behind the door said

'shit that's Sayoko and what does she mean Lilly' "yes I am up I'll be out in a minute" "you better be it your first day of school at Ashford" Sayoko yelled out "first day?" lelouch gaped back "yea u said u didn't want to attend school yet as u weren't ready to show yourself as a talking cat" Sayoko said back without any emotion in the voice 'so god must have changed their memories to accommodate, sly bastard' "that right I remember now thank you Sayoko is breakfast ready at all?

"yes it is miss Lilly your sister is waiting for you down at the table" "thank you Sayoko I'll be right down" lelouch call back

"so do you like the price you paid on your power" a vice said from behind lelouch revelling himself to be god himself "dammit it old man what did you do to me" lelouch called back with angry clearly there and present

"for the power of a god, I turned you into a cat and a female one at that, so here your history lesson" said God

So god told lelouch on how his family (not the royal family only Sayoko and Nunnally) believes he turned into a cat because in the war for japan Britannia dropped a chemical bomb and it landed near Lelouch's young self while he was escaping Britannia agents and infected him but the chemical failed to kill him and instead it mutated hugely and in total turned lelouch into a cat, he also told him he was a female now so instead of being the 11th prince he was now the 11th princess and has the name Lilly vi Britannia or Lilly Lamperouge and everything up till now that has happen until this direct moment "so u turned me into a cat and made me a female and why did you do all this?" lelouch question

"for the laughs and entertainment why else, it would be boring to send you back the same as last time without a few challenges, so these are your challenges, being a cat and a female" God Gained a wicked grin "oh do not forget you're a cat now you have to act like one that includes sleeping in furniture made for cats" after that god left with the most wicked grin and laughing like an insane person.

"for a being the person thats call god and nicest person in the universe he is pure evil, something that could rival Satan/the devil/ Lucifer (whatever they call him) for the throne of hell" "I heard that" god called out "good coz its true" Lelouch yelled back

After having his debate and history lesson with god he made his way down the living room where the table was located noting along the way that nothing was different and nothing was out of place, the aspect of being incredibly small did help the fact, as he entered the living room he saw something that would affect him forever, there was Sayoko with Nunnally but Nunnally was different her eyes were open and the colour purple stood out but what confused him the most was there was no wheel car in sight and nothing to say there ever was one, the conclusion Lelouch came to was Nunnally could walk, and she never got mixed up with the assassination for his bastard mother Marianne, Lelouch was over joyed as he pounces in the lap of Nunnally and starts Purring

"morning big sister why are you hugging me like that and purring of all things" Nunnally asked 'that's right Nunnally doesn't know and wont what to tell her oh that a great idea' "I had a nightmare Nunnally where you were crippled and blind and you hated me" Lelouch was saying while balling out tears "I could never hate you big sis no matter what happens" "thanks you Nunnally I needed that" Lelouch said back wiping away her tears using Nunnally's clothes "so What's for breakfast Sayoko and how's Nunnallys studies going" Lelouch asked while taking his place on the table at on the other side of Nunnally which in short was bloody weird and strange 'this is goanna time a long time to get use to this' though while unknowing let out a groan "Nunnallys having crumpets and you're having jam of toast, I am still confused on how you can eat it considering you're a cat and all but that not for me to judge, speaking off Miss Nunnally studies that are processing an advance pace and she is getting goods marks" Sayoko said while delivering the food "that's good news Sayoko and you to Nunnally"

"Now for the first day of school it's going to be either interesting or a pain" Lelouch said while face palming with his extremely soft paw "don't worry sister you will be fine" Nunnally said back cheering up Lelouch "like do they even have a uniform for me or how am I goanna study or take notes like this" 'not that I need to I remember all this like the pack of my hand or paw in this case' "Lilly don't worry it will be fine, I doubt u have to wear a uniform and you are smart enough so u don't have to take notes" Nunnally said while patting Lelouch effectively calming him down "Lilly have I ever mentioned that your fur is extremely soft and cuddly" said Nunnally while partly screaming KAWAII this caused a shiver go down Lelouch's spine 'yep never goanna get used to this absolutely never'

 **Ok hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I effectively fixed the reason why Sayoko is still around even when Nunnally is able to walk, and I hope making Lelouch a cat has peaked your interest and I am sorry if it hasn't, I do plan to make Lelouch able to go back to his body using his code only temporally tho**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ashford Academy First Day After Returning in Time_**

 ** _Lord Ashford's Office_**

There was a knock on Lord Ruben Ashford's door "Come in" Ruben Called Out The door to present both Sayoko and a black cat with purple eyes on her shoulder "ah Princess Lilly what do I own the pleasure" "were just here to finish off the paper work you have for me then I am off to my first class Is that all right with you?" "yes, yes of course it is Princess Lilly" At this time Ruben was bowing "how many times do I have to tell you Ruben just call me Lilly after all that name is a part of the dead never to return" "yes Princess Lil- I mean yes Lilly" "good I hate honorifics"

While doing the rest of the paperwork Lelouch remembers 'wait that's right Ruben never did ask me how I became a cat he just accepted it like it was nothing' "Ruben why did u never ask how I became a cat?' "does it matter, your still alive and healthy and most important a genius so wither you're a cat or not or how u became one does matter to me" Ruben was saying while pouring himself a Vodka "very well then oh he is the finished paperwork and why the hell are you drinking this early in the morning" Lelouch said while handing Ruben the paperwork "coz I have a feeling this is going be a long day" "don't worry Ruben I have the same feeling" then Lelouch walks out the door

There was a rumour going around that a new student was joining the school today and the she was female naturally all the boys were going berserk while other were wondering what this girl will look like and all sorts of thing that ended up saying the new student might be a cross dresser the bell rang and all the student filled to class

"all right people, ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, **I SAID SHUT UP!** " the teacher screamed across the classroom quieting the classroom in an instant while the teacher was doing introduction of her own Lelouch was outside waiting on the shoulder off Sayoko 'she must be a new teacher, great and by the shouting I say she going to be strict and Ruben said none of the teacher know what I look like or what I am as he forgot to tell them, so this Is going to be a shock as much for her as the classrooms' Lelouch was thinking with a groan but this did not go unnoticed by Sayoko "Miss Lilly are you nerves? I wouldn't blame you if you were after all not every day or well ever do u see a talking cat let alone a talking cat that is a genius level student" "no I am not nerves Sayoko but thanks for thinking of me" "your welcome Miss Lilly"

"Now Today we have a new student joining our class, you can come in now" the teacher said while walking to the side giving room for the new student to stand, the door opens and Sayoko walks in with Lelouch on her shoulder, and oh boy were the class confused, Sayoko lays the cat down on the podium "thanks you Sayoko you can leave now see you later" "ok goodbye Miss Lilly if you need me just call for me" Sayoko bows and leaves the classroom all eyes were on the now the alone black cat, a awkward silence envelop the room "hi my name is Lilly Lamperouge and I am the new student" at the sound of this everyone started looking around frantically to see the new student wondering where the voice came from 'why did I not expect this' Lelouch groaned " **GUYS** " Lelouch yelled the room stopped like time was frozen "the new student is the black cat at the front of the classroom, and of course your wondering I am a talking cat and as I said my name is Lilly Lamperouge, and to make sure I am a female cat " the room was still quiet, no one moved, they were all staring at Lelouch trying to comprehend what he said.

Suddenly the room screamed, the girls were racing up to Lelouch to pat him and scratch his ears and ask him questions on how she was a talking cat all you could hear was "OMG SHE IS CUTE! OMG CUTE" while other girls fainted and the boys remain shocked and slightly disappointed that the new student was a cat not an extremely cute Human girl, the classroom door slammed open and Milly appeared in the doorway "I hear there is a new student! where is she", By this time everyone was quiet and pointed to the cat Milly stood there dumfounded so Lelouch decided to break the silence

"Hi Milly My Name is Lilly Lamperouge and I am a talking cat, you know the black one with purple eyes laying on the podium" at the sound of this and the name Milly was simply put, Shocked and in horror she hadn't seen Lilly since a ball at Pendragon while she was still a Princess and human "L-L-Lilly is-is that really you" Milly question while still in shock " yes it is Milly I am still the Lilly that u met in Pendragon, just a lot happened during the war" Milly was not convinced "Prove it" Milly barked back "I'll Prove it later when you have time, when is that?" Lelouch questioned "After school during the student Council meeting I am sure you know the way?" "I do ill meet you there Milly" Milly narrowed her eyes and walked away slowly "you better" causing Lelouch to have a shiver down his spine

"Ruben was right a long day indeed" Lelouch said this while face pawing(palming), the rest of the day went as well as it was ever going to get for a first day especially while being most likely the first talking cat in history he took a few naps to then wake up to a group of girls whispering and commenting how incredibly cute he was also while walking to classes the commented from all student on how weird it was for a cat to be a student but that's part of being a talking cat. The Final bell rang signalling the end of the day so Lelouch made his way to the Student Council room entering thought the door while the Council was in the middle of the meeting, the opening of the door with no one coming though did freak them out until a cat jumped up on the table and sat down on the table " ok Milly I am here to prove to you who I am" "Ahhhhh" the entire student council other than Milly Fell out of their chairs "the-the cat-s-s-spoke" the members said together "yea I did my name is Lilly Lamperouge I am the new student that started today" "now Milly are u ready to be proven?" Lelouch said all smug like "bring it on Cat" Milly returned "first, the dress you wore to the ball was bright white with purple highlights and I wore a Purple with White Highlights" Milly Was Shocked at this only people at the party saw the dress she also detailed Lilly vi Britannia's dress as well" "second, The Ashford Family Were Working on the First 4th Generation Knightmare Frame but could no longer fund it after falling from grace due to the Ashford Support of Marianne to Empress" Milly was shocked again only the Ashford family and the vi Britannian family knew this "if that's not enough" Lelouch jumped on Milly's shoulder and whispered into her ear "you had a crush on Clovis"

That was the last straw for Milly The Only person who knew that Was Lilly vi Britannia so she started to cry "it is you Lilly I thought you were dead I am so happy to see you alive" Milly raced to Lelouch And picked him up and started a bone crushing hug he whispers into her ear "Lilly vi Britannia is dead I go by Lilly Lamperouge Now" Milly nods " alright I believe you but how did you become a cat u were human last time we met" "long story that involves a chemical weapon, but if that is all I'll be heading home" "not so fast Lilly you have paperwork to do" "huh paperwork? I did some this morning for Ruben" "wrong paperwork, Club paperwork after all you are the Vice President of the Student Council" Milly Said Grinning

Lelouch Managed to get home after many hours of paperwork and protests that Milly was having none of it

"welcome home Miss Lilly how was your First day at school" Sayoko greeted, Lilly stared at her "absolutely a Pain" Lelouch huff and headed for his room "if Nunnally asks for me say I am extremely tired and went to bed" "I will, Miss Lilly" lelouch sleepily walk into the room looked at the tower jumped up on it and began to go to sleep but god had different plans "so how was ya first school day as a cat" god said lelouch huffed " it was a drag but I am tried so buzz of God I need my sleep, I may be immortal and you may be the all mighty but I still need to sleep unlike you so as I said buzz off" "fine well talk tomorrow" God disappeared "I bloody well hope not" lelouch said then fell asleep

 **Ok that's chapter 3 done I like to think I got Ruben's character done quite well, for now Milly was a bit hard but managed and I like to think I got the reaction of a talking cat quite well so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_1 Day Before the Shinjuku Incident_**

The Rest of the week went rather quick, Lelouch managed to get his money for Pizza Stockpile Up and Running with a grand total of 145 Million Pounds, He Also got a Cat Side Seat for Rivalz Motorbike so he can ride in it, he also brought a bed for CC to sleep in and he managed to not get hugged to Death at Ashford even tho he is immortal doesn't stop the pain of being hugged to death.

Lelouch was planning out loud "hmm Shinjuku happens tomorrow I have to stick to the previous timeline as close as possible, but how do I convince CC to help me, there all ways pizza but that's not enough, she won't have a contract with me as I already have a Geass not to forget a code, maybe I can offer her protection like I did last time unofficially, like bloody hell she just showed up and took over my room but this time ill blackmail her with the possibility of having no pizza, DONE!" he walks done stairs "Nunnally and Sayoko I am going gambling tomorrow just letting you know now and I am going out be back in a few hours" Lelouch yelled out "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE Lilly/Sister"

Both Sayoko and Nunnally told him "you know what we think about you gambling and you know we only let you because you're doing it for us just be careful, now where are you going it better not be more gambling" Sayoko Scolded him " no I think I might visit Clovis at the Viceroys Palace" " **YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT!** " both screamed at him " calm down the only people who know who I am is Ruben, You, Sayoko and Milly I'll be fine no one from the royal family will ever believe their little Lilly is a cat it's the perfect disguise now I'll be off, I should be back for dinner idk I might force Clovis to feed me with food from the Palace there, Be safe you two" then Lelouch walked out the door, Nunnally looks worried "Lilly's right Nunnally she will be safe" "she better be" Nunnally said worryingly

 ** _Outside the Viceroy's Palace_**

'here we are the Palace now how to get in and spy on Clovis, hmm maybe I'll scratch him in his sleep or leave cat hair all over the place making it a pain for the cleaners' Lelouch chuckled 'not many guards as expected for Clovis I might of be a bit paranoid with these brown contacts but all well' Lelouch jumps the fence and sneaks though the main door and finds Clovis using his smell but takes a detour to the kitchens "Cam, Cam CAM, where the blazes are you, never mind I'll go to the kitchens myself" Clovis walks to the kitchens to walk into the chefs all bunched around the main table

"Hey what's going on here" Clovis Demanded, the chefs in front of him move away revealing a black cat lying on the table being patted by the rest of the chefs "y-y-your Highness we found this cat walking in the kitchens and it was so cute so well you can see the rest" the 2 chefs said with dread, Clovis paused and studied the cat it was pitch black with brown eyes and it stared straight back at him "it's cute isn't it also I want dinner alright" Clovis said, at this comment Lelouch ran out of the room and headed for a different room he could hear the chefs yelling come back 'shit that was close, I need to be more careful otherwise ill become Clovis's pet wait this room looks good' Lelouch heads into the room he picked out it turns out it was Clovis's art room

"well" Lelouch was looking at one of the paintings "I heard that he was a good painter by the is actually really good" this was said while looking at all the other painting until he see one that catches his eyes, a Painting of him well female version of him with a label on the Bottom saying (Lilly vi Britannia rest in Peace) sitting on a stand 'I knew Clovis had painting of me but it was with Nunnally and Marianne, what, did Clovis have a crush on me in this timeline?' it didn't take long of Clovis to find the black cat he found him in the art room staring at a picture "Ah Ha I found you" Clovis yelled at the door frame, this scared Lelouch "what are you looking at cat" he walked up to him and saw what he was looking at the painting he did on his Crush Lilly vi Britannia his half-sister "she looks beautiful doesn't she I was going to give this painting to her for her birthday but she died before I could so I changed it"

At this revelation Lelouch raced out of the room to go hide so he could process what Clovis just said "oh no not so fast there Mr Cat" Clovis said while chasing after Lelouch, he managed to give Clovis the slip due to having a much higher agility then him, it took Lelouch an hour to process all the information he had gained from Clovis 'ok so in this timeline Clovis had crush on me, and he was going to give me a painting of myself to me for my birthday, I don't know whether I am creeped out or not all well he can't do anything now that I am a cat, hmm lets go find him wait better idea" during this time Lelouch found a pen and wrote a note on it and wrapped it around him and went off to find Clovis as before Lelouch followed Clovis's smell and found him eating dinner 'good I can steal some dinner off him and give him the note' Lelouch slowly walked into the dining room and jumped on the table of course this freaked Clovis out but he quickly recovered "hello Mr Cat are you here for some food" Lelouch meowed "all right here some small bits of steak" Clovis cut some bit up and gave it to the cat, Lelouch finished up and meowed for Clovis attention " what up cat" Clovis questioned but saw the piece of paper on the cats back so he grabbed it 'good he grabbed it now time to get out of here' Lelouch internally ginned, after Clovis grabbed the Message and Lelouch ran off "aww he left" Clovis side and went to read the letter but all he received from it was Paranoia and Horror on the note it said (have you ever heard that seeing a black cat means bad luck enjoy -Someone)

 **I thought Clovis seeing a black cat might make his death a lot different but we'll see, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know not much happened in it but its setting the scene**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Day of Shinjuku_**

 ** _Unknown Location_**

 ** _Gambling (Start of Code Geass Anime)_**

The day is today, Shinjuku happened today where thousands were slaughtered due to Clovis's Stupidity, but with Information of the future this will be the easiest thing to do, with all my experience in the previous life I reckon I can come up with hundreds of plans to beat Clovis

"Lilly, Lilly, snap out of it Lilly we are here" Rivalz calls out breaking Lelouch out of his devious planning "Good I am starting to get bored" Lelouch said back, Rivalz parks the Motorbike and Lelouch takes his place on Rivalz shoulder and makes their way to the meeting

Beep Beep was heard from the electronic chess clock "from now on you will make your moves every 20 seconds" "very well" the stuck up and fat noble said with disinterest while his opponent, a weak noble with a panic look on his face, the back door opens causes the old Noble to start laughing weakly with relief

"thanks goodness, how is school" the old noble said while bowing "hmm a school boy" the fat noble referring to Rivalz not noticing the cat on his shoulder "oh look at this a noble men, picking on people older than him, what happen to respecting their elders" "grrr you better back up those words there boy" the fat noble said clearly annoyed "sorry sir but I am not your opponent and those weren't my words" Rivalz called back "then who is because I know your here to take over for this terrible excuse of a chess player" "ok Lilly you know what to do" Rivalz said referring to the cat, Lelouch jumps down and lands on the chair and jumps on to the chess table and examines the board before moving a piece with his mouth then paws

"wait are you saying that my opponent is a cat" the fat Noble starts laughing with both disbelief and shock "you got to be kidding a cat playing chess, not to add versing me" the laughing got louder as smugness add to the mix "will you shut up and move a piece I am getting bored here, I came to play chess not listen to a stuck up and fat noble laugh like a mad man and **MOVE A PIECE** " Lelouch said pissed off " Fine then I don't know who said that but I'll play, even tho this is going to be a piece of cake

 ** _8 Minutes later_**

"Checkmate" that was all the noble heard While staring at the board with absolute Anger "now you will have to full fill your part of the bargain and hand the money over "not possible **it's NOT POSSIBLE** " "I got beaten by a cat Not Possible" The noble screamed "it happened now hand over the money or maybe the Imperial Family will hear off your "Secret Projects"" with a large amount of Anger the Noble handed over the money and let them go unharmed once out the door all you could hear with loud bangs, glass breaking and inhuman screams

"as usual the nobles pay out of pride but that's got to be the best reaction of losing against you I have ever witnessed, and we have seen a lot of them, oh by the way new record of 8 minutes on the dot, you got even better than the last game I saw you play"

"would you believe me if I said that is practice in secret?"

"I don't know maybe" Rivalz Replied

"then u will never know will you" Lelouch said back, they both reached the space where Rivalz parked his motorbike on the opposite side of a giant LED screen, while Rivalz was paying for the parking ticket a sudden and important news appeared on the tv screen, on it was a regal looking man who looked gay, everyone knew him as Clovis la Britannia an imperial prince, but Lelouch knew him as his half-brother was about to make a speech

"My Imperial subjects and the elevens who cooperate with Britannia, do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest but even when my heart was ripped from my chest **I did not and will not and never will Condon terrorism of any Kind!** Because the Battle we fight is for the wellbeing of all in Area 11 and as Ruler of Area 11 that is my purpose, I would like us all to have a moment of silence for those who died in the line of duty to our **Glorious Empire**!"

"hey Lilly are you going to do the silence" Rivalz asked "I don't have to I am a cat, in public I am expected to do nothing so I will do nothing plus it won't do anything good I rather use my important time for productive objectives" Lelouch called back as he launched himself into the side car "damn Lilly that's dark" Rivalz said back as his Motorbike roared to life and headed off, while riding back to school

Rivalz asked "Lilly why did you move your king?" "if your king does not lead how could he expect his soldier to follow let alone listen" Lelouch said, while saying his famous mantra over in his head with an internal grin "what up with that" Rivalz asked "what do you mean" Lelouch asked remembering this conversation in his last life "do you fantasize about running a mega corporation" "maybe I do Rivalz but thinking about that now will ruin my health" Lelouch explained and looked at the clock on Rivalz MotorBike 'the terrorists should be behind us in about 30 seconds' "Rivalz you might want to be careful and watch out for the truck behind you" Lelouch said with a smirk "what do you mean tru…." Rivalz way interrupted by 3 loud HONKS behind him, Rivalz looked at his review mirrors and started to panic, swerving all around

"Damn Britannians watch were you're going!" A Japanese's man Yelled "no not that way" Another Japanese person yelled this time it was female, the truck swerved off the highway onto a dirt road and slammed into a few support pillars in a construction site stopping it dead, Rivalz pulled over and looked at the crash "did we do th…. Hey where did you go" Rivalz said looking around for Lilly Unaware that Lelouch had jumped off before Rivalz stopped, running towards the crashed truck 'so the cycle begins' Lelouch though as he reached the truck 'I'll just jump in this time' he started to jump into the truck like last time but stopped and began to grin

'I got a much better idea' he stopped and turned toward the front compartment and jumped thought the broken window getting cut by the broken glass but it healed extremely quickly 'hmm I think I love having a code already' he walked up to the Japanese girl who turned out the be kallen his love interest 'so she was in the truck wow I never knew' Lelouch thought with surprise and turned to the driver 'so this must be Nagata who died when the truck blew up saving me'

Lelouch walked up to kallen and jumped on her lap 'now how to wake her up hmm... GOT IT!' Lelouch then walked up Kallen closer and licked the side of her face 'I can get away with this coz In reality I am a cat' and he kept licking until she slight woke up "euughh my head" kallen woke up to see a pitch black cat in front of her staring at her then pointed it head toward Nagata and it Meowed, Kallen quickly got a handle on the current situation 'shit Nagata' "Nagata, Nagata, Nagata" Kallen Said while shaking him

"euughh" Nagata moved then winced in pain, Kallen told him "we need to keep moving" "your right lets go" Nagata said back, and he pushed the pedal to the metal, and the truck reversed and got back on the highway again by this time Lelouch stayed on Kallens lap and curled up into a ball 'I don't know what up with this cat but it seems it likes me' Kallen thought confused by the cats behaviour as it woke her up technically saving her she wasn't able to think for long when a loud voice saying

" **SURRENDER NOW, OR WELL OPEN FIRE ON YOU** " came out of nowhere "damn it that's the army Kallen what do we do now" Nagata cursed and dodging helicopter fire, "Did you forget that's why I am here" Kallen Said back full of Pride 'I don't want to disturbed this cat but I have to fight' she though as she picked up the cat and places it on the now empty sit she was sitting in and she went to the Glasgow parked in the back, Lelouch watched all this happen

'ok so Kallen will fight in the Glasgow, Nagata here will drive the truck I'll try to stop him from dying as he seems useful, which means the Sutherlands will land here soon, which also means one will land in front of us shooting Nagata, in the end killing him, I need to focus on that now' Lelouch though as what he said internally happened, Lelouch saved Nagata by Pulling him down by his ears to stop him from being shot and used his paw to turn the truck off the highway onto a road leading underground, the truck crashing underground knocking Nagata out, after crashing Lelouch slowly dragged Nagata's sleeping body to safety where he won't be hurt, and Lelouch set a timer on the truck, (which was extremely hard like have you tried to hot wire a truck with paws), so it will blow at the exact time and positioned himself like before, he will enjoy the time he someone saved

"this is unit 115 The target has been found, approaching now" Suzaku said though his radio but then spotted something strange a black cat was staring at the Poison Gas, as for his love for cats he continued his approach "well, well, well hello Suzaku" A voice said out of nowhere, "who's there I demand you come out at once" Suzaku Demanded while scanning the crash site "Can you use your brain at least once, there is only 1 person here and its right in front of you, so you connect the dots" The Voice replied, at this Suzaku looked around trying to confirmed what the voice said, he looked and found now one only for a black cat in front of him

"don't tell me you're the cat, even if you are a talking cat is impossible let alone one that knows me" Suzaku replied believeing it was impossible, the black cat turned around showing off its deep Purple eyes "it isn't if its someone you know, a childhood friend to be exact" The cat replied using its purple eyes to stare into Suzaku's soul, this did not go unnoticed by him, but Suzaku was trying to comprehend it the voice meant by childhood friend, Suzaku thought back to find the only face he could bring back, the only one with purple eyes but it's impossible, they died

"I'll save you the trouble Suzaku I am Lilly vi Britannia, I know my form doesn't do justice, but Britannia is at fault for that" Lelouch Said, effectively that shocked Suzaku "l-l-lilly is that really you" Suzaku said "need Proof, ok, when we first met you punched me in the face, and continued to do so for ages, I also made a vow to you, that I would one day destroy Britannia, If that not enough you know the truth of Prime Minister Genbu's Death, the real truth, is that enough" Lelouch said back, "IT IS YOU, YOUR ALIVE, But why are you a Cat, Lilly" Suzaku asked

"Long story Suzaku but why are you a Soldier" "why are you" "what are you saying" before Suzaku could Answer a Loud Ding was heard and the Capsule behind Lelouch opened, Suzaku rushed to Lelouch and Grabbed him and Held a gas mask to the cat's mouth, Both Suzaku and Lelouch watched the Capsule open but it was not poison gas as Suzaku though it was a girl with Bright green hair, Lelouch chuckled Internally and pledged

'it's time for the Games to begin again but this time I am Immortal and Have God on my side, Britannia will BURN for a Thousand Years, while to ones I love and Care Fore Will stay Safe, Prepare Britannia For As Your Reign As The Worlds Super Power Will Burn And Buckle To The Might That Is Lelouch Vi Britannia The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia The God Emperor And Zero The Man Who Makes Miracles'

 **Hope you Enjoyed and Liked this chapter, I am Hoping the next chapter won't take as long, my other story had my attention for the time being**


End file.
